The present invention relates to aiming devices, and more particularly to reflex aiming devices having an increased field of view.
The popularity and use of firearms for hunting, target shooting, and other dynamic shooting sports, has increased over the past several decades. The fast-paced, competitive nature of shooting and the desire by hunters to have well placed, ethical shots, have led to the development and commercialization of a variety of aiming devices. These devices include fiber optic sights, illuminated scope reticles and reflex sights, to name a few.
Reflex sights typically are used with firearms in a variety of shooting sports and hunting activities where quick target acquisition is favorable. Such sights superimpose a bright illuminated dot against the center of a lens or window that is fully encased by a protective frame. The firearm is aimed by placing the superimposed dot on a target as viewed through the window. Due to the centering of the dot in the window, and in particular, at a central focal point on the window, the window and superimposed dot are both usually centered on the target.
Reflex sights have recently become more popular on handguns. Handguns are smaller than long guns, such as rifles, and thus smaller sights are favored. With most present technology, however, the profile of most reflex sights remains rather tall. This is because the superimposed dot typically is generated by a small light emitting diode disposed at the focal point the lens, which is selectively reflective to the wavelength of the illumination. The focal point of most reflex sight lenses is usually located at the geometric center of the lens. Thus, the lens has to sit rather high above the body of the reflex sight to ensure the dot remains in the full field of view of the user. With the lens being so tall, the profile of the sight also is increased. This can increase the possibility of the sight snagging on a holster, clothing or other elements in a shooting competition or during a hunting activity, when time to acquire a target in the sight may be limited.
In addition, most lenses of the above noted reflex sights are constructed from glass, which can be prone to being scratched. Glass lenses also can be cracked or fractured if the firearm is dropped or inadvertently engaged with objects at the range or in the field. Thus, the above reflex sights are circumferentiated with a protective frame to protect all the edges of the lens, and especially the top edge of the lens which sits highest on the sight, which means it is usually most prone to being bumped. The top edge of the lens is covered and concealed by a top frame guard, which is enlarged to cast a shadow on the lens so that the superimposed dot is viewable when ambient light is intense. The top frame guard also can include an upper rubber bumper guard to soften impact if the sight engages another object or the firearm is dropped. With the top frame guard being enlarged, and/or the upper rubber bumper being present, however, these components of the protective frame obscure a notable portion of a target when aiming the sight. This can in some cases make target acquisition more difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of aiming devices, particularly with regard to reflex sights to enhance target acquisition and further minimize the profile of such devices.